Elena and Katherine
by ANG3L423
Summary: A love story between Elena and Katherine. What is it about this old vampire that draws her to a human? And what secrets does she possess...  -book world, they are not related-


I had known Stefan Salvatore for well over a year. We were in love, or so I thought. He was a great guy, charming, kind, everything a real man should be, but I started to realise that he just wasn't for me. I think I fell for the Vampire side more than the Stefan side. After a while of being alone with a Vampire, the initial threat was gone, and I didn't feel scared at all. I did enjoy feeling safe with him, but there was also a part of me that wanted that uncertainty back. It made the relationship what it was, and I soon realised that it wasn't the person Stefan was that I had fallen in love with. He seemed taken aback when I told him this, but he said that he'd keep me safe no matter what, and did kind of expect that of me since I was human. We had agreed to stay friends, something which is usually something you shouldn't do, but we decided that our differences would be enough to keep us friends. People at school were surprised, and I got teased a lot, saying that not even the perfect man is enough for perfect Elena. I just ignored them, my friends knew the real reason and they agreed that I had done the right thing.

Now that I was newly single Matt seemed to pop up more and more around school. He even started to come round more often, probably thinking he had a chance now that Stefan was out of the picture. He had no more chance than any other guy at school I had told him. He didn't seem to understand what was wrong with me, nothing I said to him, but no matter what I said he started to think the same as everyone else; I was too perfect for anyone. This hurt me because it was Matt saying it. I wasn't in love with him anymore, but I loved him as a friend.

Having these thinking sessions probably wasn't very good for me, but it gave me time to think about what had happened lately and how I felt about it. It was the past, and I tried to forget the bad things, but it's always the bad things you remember. My aunt had told me this many years ago when I had come home upset about something that had happened at school. My aunt was always the reasonable one in our house, the one who put everything straight when it needed sorting out. She was also the best organiser and sorted everyone out without one argument or disagreement. My younger sister Margaret thinks the world of me and my aunt, but as a four year old I would expect that really, younger kids always do look up to older siblings and family.

Unaware of how long I had been talking in my mind to myself, I decided it was time to get out of bed, and looking at the clock confirmed that thought. It was ten thirty already, way too late to be getting up in Aunt Judith's books. As someone who always strives to be the best I can be, I got some of the best clothes out of my wardrobe and put them on, checking myself in the mirror before I appeared in front of anyone. I walked down the staircase and into the kitchen, getting a bowl out for my cereals. Aunt Judith was cleaning a part of the kitchen and Margaret was sat at the kitchen table colouring in.

"You look very pretty Elena!" Squealed Margaret, her tiny voice floating through the big room.

"Thank you Margaret, you look very pretty too."

She smiled and gave a giggle at that, and I went to the nearest cupboard and got some cereals out and poured them into my bowl.

"I hope you're not going to make a trend out of this Elena." Warned Aunt Judith.

"No of course not." I said with a mouthful of cereal.

I grabbed the newspaper on the side and sat down at the table opposite Margaret.

"Anything good in here today?" I asked my Aunt. I liked to keep up with the news, but nothing interesting had happened lately so I didn't expect anything interesting to read.

"Actually yes!" She stopped what she was doing and walked over, flipping the pages over quickly. "There have been a number of weather changes. Hurricanes and rain storms. In summer!" She exclaimed. "This kind of thing happens in Florida but not here!"

She flicked a few more pages before shouting "AH HAH!" and prodding the paper with a firm finger.

She was right, this is interesting. I slowly ate my cereal but concentrated more on reading the paper.

`_In the past few weeks we have seen a number of strange storms appearing throughout the states of America. Hurricanes have been appearing from nowhere, rain has been falling by the inches and even snow has been seen in parts of the country. For the middle of summer this is very worrying for weather experts, as they simply cannot explain what is going on and why it is happening. Is this global warming? Or is it a sign of something much worse to come? We spoke to one weather expert, a Professor John Anderson who says, `This is weather that cannot be explained. Watching the Hurricanes appear over states is incredible but I think there is something more serious going on here and that is what we experts are trying to figure out. We will get into contact with you once we have more information on the subject.` Many experts have been contacted on this matter but none are more the wiser. This is certainly fascinating stuff but will hopefully die down soon and go back to normal.`_

I re-read the paragraph a few times before closing the paper and taking my bowl to the sink.

"Well?" Aunt Judith said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's a bit weird if you ask me. The only thing we've had here is high winds so hopefully it's not going to hit us."

Aunt agreed and put the paper back where it came from.

"Aren't you meeting up with Meredith and Bonnie today?"

"Yeah I'm leaving in about an hour; I'll let you know when I'm going." I said, and walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs into my room.

I looked out of the window and saw the trees pushing against the wind. What really _was_ happening here?


End file.
